


Graduation Night

by perfectworry



Series: World of the Untold Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectworry/pseuds/perfectworry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fay is a Slytherin, and time is running out for him to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Night

While his fellow Slytherins partied in the dungeons, Fay D Flourite slipped out with a bottle of firewhiskey in hand.

"Where are you going, Flourite?" called one girl, now a young woman, who he had known since his first day at Hogwarts. 

"Going to see if I can't get something," he shouted back. He waved the bottle in goodbye, _hyuu_ ed at her (for, even at seventeen years old, he still couldn't whistle) and stepped out of the dungeons.

He set off towards the kitchens immediately, black robes billowing out behind him in his haste. There was someone he had to see, something he had to do and he was running out of time to do it now. Like a princess in a fairy tale, Fay had until dawn to kiss his prince or he might never get the chance.

Standing outside of the still life near the kitchens, he tried the password he had overheard the night before only to find it had changed. He cursed, then swished his wand in a wide arc. It sparkled in the air like fireworks, and then like fireworks, there was a heartstopping _boom_.

Just as he hoped, Kurogane - Hufflepuff Prefect and Head Boy - came out to investigate the thunderous noise.

Fay held up the bottle of firewhiskey and smiled. 

"Flourite," said Kurogane.

"Kuro-rin," sing-songed Fay, and he ducked the onslaught of sparks that Kurogane sent his way. 

"What are you doing here?" growled Kurogane.

"Liquid courage," laughed Fay, showing him the firewhiskey. 

" _Hmph_."

Even Kurogane's heart wasn't in bickering this evening. While Kurogane's arm was still flung wide, Fay crept up close to him so they were standing almost nose-to-nose; he imagined he could feel Kurogane's heart beating under his robes.

Kurogane was a tall man, and Fay had to stand on his toes to place a kiss on his lips. It tasted like firewhiskey.

Fay allowed himself to be pushed back against the wall. He slid his hands up Kurogane's back and kissed him enthusiastically. He had been a fool to wait this long. Slytherins were ambitious; they got what they wanted.

After years of daydreaming, Fay D Flourite got what he wanted: Kurogane Suwano.


End file.
